The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is important to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computers require power to operate. Administrators of multiple computing systems may be required to monitor the power consumption of each system. If a network of systems is large, this may require a substantial amount of time and resources for the administrator to properly monitor and determine power usage of each system in the network. Sensors or other types of hardware may be installed in each computing system to determine the power consumption of their respective devices. This, however, may require resources to install this hardware on each computing system. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing system and methods indirectly monitor the power consumption of a computing device.